


MacDennis (Always Sunny|Mac x Dennis)

by jay_1618



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac always had the hots for Dennis. He was only ashamed and confused about it. Though ever since he had the courage to come out of his closet, he realised that it's not that bad at all. Though the only question is... Will he be able to get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - Mac

After the five minutes spent with those two men in the cruise ship and the lottery ticket incident, I have realised that there is, in fact, no need to be afraid of my sexuality.   
Here I am, staring at Dennis. Yes, you've all guessed it. I am, in fact, attracted to him.  
"Guys!" Charlie walked in. I drift my eyes from Dennis to Charlie and stood to give him my attention. "What's up, Charlie?" I clasp my hands together as I wait for the news.  
"Yeah, Charlie, what's up?" Dee folded her newspaper before lowering it from her sight.  
"You guys won't believe what I brought in!" He laughed and pulled out a cat from his jacket. "A kitten with _my_ mittens on!" He then held up the kitten's front paws which did in fact have Kitten Mittens on. I raised an eyebrow,  
"Where did you find it?"  
Frank walked out of the office and now stood next to me.  
"It was in the alleyway!" Charlie exclaimed.  
"What's going on here?" Frank asked.  
"The cat, Frank! The cat!" Charlie presented the cat with the mittens to him. "I found him in the back when I was throwing the trash out."  
"Ah! We must find more!" Frank told us.   
I didn't really feel like looking for kittens, "I'll stay and watch the bar."  
Dennis held up a rag in agreement, "Yeah, I'm staying behind with Mac."  
Frank and Charlie looked over at Dee suggestively, Dennis and I did the same. I was hoping that it would only be me and Dennis at the bar.  
"Sure, I'm down for finding cats with gloves on." Dee shrugged as she pushed herself off of the stool and began to walk out the back with the two others following behind.  
"It's _kittens_ with _mittens_ , Dee!" Charlie called out before the back door closed behind him.  
I turned to look at Dennis to find that he was pulling out a beer and opening it. He looked back at me,  
"Want one?" He offered the opened beer as he was getting ready to grab another one. I nod,   
"Yes, thank you." I recieved the bottle and took a swig of its content. "So..." I began, leaning against the counter, "What do you want to do?"  
"I was about to ask the same thing." He said as he brought the bottle to his face and took a sip of beer. My attention was drawn to his lips, they were pressed together. I like it when he does that, it's cute... I bring my mind off of my thoughts as he clears his throat. Did I space out? Oh yeah, he asked me the same question. I shrugged, "I, uh, I don't know..." I look down, away from his eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up. God, Mac, cut it out! I closed my eyes to make it seem like I was thinking, though I have to anyways. What should we d-  
"Wait, I know!" Dennis exclaimed, tapping my shoulder. Hopefully the blush has settled down. I looked up at him,  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
I grew tense for he was now giving me a weird look. Were my cheeks red still?   
"Are you..? Ah, whatever. Anyways, I was going to say that we should go out for some real pussy if you know what I mean." He chuckled and nudged me. I was thankful he didn't notice or at least say anything. "What do you think? Will you be my wingman?"  
I shrugged, "Why not?"  
"Alright, let's go." He said as he went around the bar to close it for today. The bar was empty at the moment anyways. I nodded and walked with him out the door, exiting Paddy's Pub.


	2. Two - Dennis

I rubbed my hands together as I sat in one of the lounge chairs in front of the stage. I looked up at Mac, "Come, sit." He sat next to me and we both relaxed in our seats. It's been a few weeks since he had come out and the group and I have been supportive of him.   
I look over at him, he's not really paying attention to the show that had begun. He was staring at his bottle of beer, reading the label. I'm beginning to feel bad for him, maybe going to the strip club was a bad idea, it's probably best to bring Charlie or Frank. I sigh and nudge him,  
"Hey, I'm not really in the mood for strippers right now... Wanna head out and go back to the bar? Do something else?"  
He looked up at me, flinching slightly for I had caught him off guard, "Oh, no. It's fine." He cleared his throat and looked up at the girl who was dancing in front of us. I nodded,  
"Okay, if you want to leave let me know." I bring my attention to the girl on the stage who was getting down to the floor of it. My mouth began to water and my reality switch turned off. All I was focused on was her... She had _huge_ tits, a nice ass, beautiful curves, brown hair and blue eyes. She was beginning to get off the stage and made her way towards me.  
"Hey, handsome... Private dance in the back? Ten dollars for five minutes."   
I bit my lip and set my beer down on the coffee table, just as she sat on my lap. She looked away from me for a moment.. What was she looking at? Oh yeah, I forgot Mac was with me. I looked at him too, he looked back awkwardly.  
"Two for the price of one? I'm feeling generous today..."  
She cupped his cheek before looking at me again.  
"No thanks, I'm good for today." Mac said before I could answer. "You can go, Dennis. I'll just wait here."   
"Are you sure?" I asked as the girl was standing up, waiting for me.  
He nodded, "Yeah, don't worry."  
"Alright."  
|  
 _Five_ _Minutes_ _Later_  
|  
I walked out of the private room feeling great and got a number saved on my phone. I went back to the main lobby where Mac stayed as promised. I sat next to him again.  
"So, how was it?" He asked, though he seemed a bit off. I decide to let it be for now.  
"It was great. I got her number."  
"Nice." He high-fived me.  
"Yeah..." I leaned my back against the seat and put my arm on the back. Mac got something from the table next to him and handed it to me, it was a beer.   
"I got you a new one when the waiter came around." I took it,  
"Thanks, man."   
We sat in silence for a while as I took in more of the scenery. Taking a swig of my beer, I caught something from the corner of my eye. Mac was staring at my... My crotch? I crossed my legs and sat up, he sat up with me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
I took a glance at him, he seemed worried and nervous. "Nothing. I was just getting comfortable." I reassured him.  
"Oh, alright..."  
Another moment of silence.  
"Want to head back to the bar?" I ask. We looked at each other before he agreed.  
"Yeah, we should probably head back."

Back at the bar, Mac and I drank many beers and I, for one, feel like crap. I can't even think straight. We sat near the TV, watching some random movie that was on at the moment.  
"D-Dennis?" Mac said suddenly. I brought my attention to him,  
"Yes, Mac?" I waited for his answer for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't notice the fact that he leaned in closer and something pulled me close to him. One of his arms snaked around my waist and before I could process anything, his hand caressed my face and our lips met. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before I realised what was happening. I pulled away quickly.  
"Mac!"  
He stood quickly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I wasn't thinking..."   
The rest of the gang came back right when I was about to answer, but I kept quiet.  
"We found four more cats with Kitten Mittens on em'!" Charlie announced.   
"That's, uh, cool Charlie... I gotta go guys. My... My mom needs me..." Mac sputtered before rushing out of the bar.  
The three who had returned looked at me weirdly.  
"What happened, Dennis?" Dee asked.  
"I honestly don't know..."


	3. Three - Mac

What the fuck was I thinking? Why wasn't I thinking? Dennis is my best friend and more importantly, he's straight! We _just_ went to a strip club today! I sigh and sit on the couch. I'm in Dee's apartment and the old man is on the balcony doing who knows what. Why did I kiss him like that? Why did I even thi-  
 ** _Knock_** ** _,_** ** _knock_** ** _,_** ** _knock_** ** _!_**  
"Mac? Buddy, you in there?" It was Charlie. I got up and answered the door.  
"Hey, Charlie."  
"What's going on?"   
I bit my lip and looked around the hallway outside before inviting him in. We sat on the couch with beers in our hands and I had explained everything to him.  
"Oh, okay. So you kissed Dennis?"  
"Yes, Charlie! I feel like an idiot now!" I tried to stay calm but me kissing Dennis is major.  
"Well... I mean you do have feelings for him you know? It's not really your fault, you couldn't help yourself." Charlie stated. He knew about my attraction towards Dennis since the week I came out. My shoulders slouched for maybe he was right.   
"Yeah, you're right I guess but... I have to _live_ with him. And Dee!"  
We both looked down at the ground but he soon looked at me again,  
"You can crash at my place if you want." I looked back at him.  
"Really?"   
He nodded, "Yeah, you can even clean it up again if you want to."  
I chuckled and stared down at the floor again for a moment before standing. "Thanks, man. Let's go."

The next day at the bar was fine except the fact that Dennis stayed... Distant. It hurt me a bit but I guess I understand. I moved in on him too fast. Maybe we'll be back to normal by tomorrow? Or next week? I freeze up for a moment when his eyes finally meet mine and I can't look away... But his body language showed that he was feeling awkward. I finally gained the control to look away.  
"So guys, what should we do?" Dennis asked and only I can hear the awkwardness laced in his voice.  
Dee shrugged, "I don't know, I actually want to go look for those cats again. Want to come with us this time Mac and Dennis?"  
"Yeah but maybe one of us should stay he-" Dennis began before he got interrupted by Frank.  
"I don't feel like looking for them kittens anymore, I have other things to do."  
"Yeah, same here actually. I need to go kill those rats again. Saw one come up here yesterday while I was closing." Charlie said.  
Dee went tight lipped and made her way to the door, "Whatever..."   
Everyone besides Dennis went their own ways. He looked over at me and sighed.  
"Mac, can we talk?"  
I nodded and came around the bar, sitting across from him at the table he sat at. "Sure, what's up?" I have a feeling on what this talk was going to be about.  
"The other day, yesterday, what was that about?"   
I tried my best not to gulp, "Well, uh... We were drunk and... Look. I'm sorry about yesterday, can we not talk about it?" I stood from my seat but Dennis held my forearm.   
"No, I want to know." He was giving me the look that he used to get me to do whatever he wanted. I kinda hate it but love it at the same time. But right now I'm hating it. Though I do give in and sit back down.  
"Alright, well..." I can't bring myself to say it. Even if he's giving me that stupid look. I don't want to ruin anything between us.  
"'Well...'? What?"  
God, he's impatient. I exhale hard, making sure all the air was out of my lungs before I explain to the person I love that I love him more than a friend...  
"Well... I... I think I have feelings for you?" This was torture...  
"Oh, well I was thinking that the whole time."  
"Wait, what? What do you mean?"  
He shrugged like all of this was nothing. "The gang and I were suspicious that you wanted to bang me."  
"How? Was I that obvious?!" I was beginning to freak out though I don't really know why. This was good then, right?  
"Well, yeah. I mean, Mac, you've attempted to kiss me two times, you kissed me yesterday, you had a boner during the rape sce-"  
"Okay, okay! I get it! Why didn't you talk to me about this before?" I guess I have made it obvious...  
"I don't know, I mean, I know how important your beliefs are to you so I didn't want to do anything to make you feel bad about it."  
I went tight lipped for I didn't know what to say. Was he saying that he was respecting my religion? "Well I don't really care about that anymore. God should have been there to stop this from happening to me."   
We sat in silence for a moment.  
"Well then Mac, no matter what, I'm here for you." He got up and came over to hug me. I felt like crying in his arms,  
"Th-Thank you..."


	4. Four - Mac

Dennis and I went back to how we were before in no time. It was like I have never confessed my feelings to him.  
"Hey, Mac?" He asked, setting his beer bottle down on the counter top. I gave him my attention,  
"Yes, Dennis?"  
"I've been looking around for apartments for rent lately cause, you know? It'd be nice to have our own place again." I nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah, it would."  
"Right. So..." He grabbed a newspaper that was on his left and handed it to me, "I've been saving up and circled a few places that look nice and is in the budget. What do you think?"  
I looked through the circled apartment adds and found that the two bedroom studio from apartment complex 1090 looked pretty good and it was one of the cheaper ones as well. I pointed it out to Dennis,  
"This one seems nice..." He looked at where my finger pointed and nodded.  
"I know, right? The rent's only twelve hundred a month but if you're looking to move in as quick as possible, you can pay half at first and pay the rest later on as long as the monthly is paid."  
"Damn, that's a good deal." I said as I took one more look at the studio. "How much do you have saved up? I can probably help with half of the six hun'."  
"I saved enough for the whole month."  
"Oh wow... How'd you get money like that?" He looked around the bar before leaning over to say,  
"Since Frank is old and senile, I've been telling him he owes me money. But I also have side things..."  
"Oh... Makes sense." We both shrugged,  
"Yeah, I know." He agreed. "Want to know something else about this apartment?"  
"What?"  
He smirked slightly, "It's next to that gay bar, The Rainbow."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Dude, that place has _tons_ of beefcakes!" I chuckled, "Thanks, bro."  
"No problem, man." I pulled him in for a hug.  
"So when are we moving in?" I asked.  
He pursed his lips, "Maybe a month the earliest?"  
"What? Why?"  
"I mean, we still have to look at the apartment ourselves. I've only had a phone conversation with the landlord."  
I went tight lipped. "Mhm... Can we get a tour of it today?"  
"I don't see why not. I'll call her again, set up an appointment as soon as possible."  
"Her?"  
"Yeah, man. The landlord is a chick, maybe I'll get a better offer using my system." He winked at me. I nudged him playfully. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the ad.  
Dee stormed into the bar,  
"Where's Charlie?!"  
Dennis glared at her, covering the mic of the phone before shushing her. He then got back on the phone, apologising and going into the office, away from any commotion. I shrug.  
"I think he's in the basement."  
Her nostrils flared as she muttered, making her way to the basement door, "That son of a bitch is going to regret being alive..."  
Dennis came back out right when she slammed the door behind her.  
"What's up with the bird?"  
I looked over at him. "I don't know. Something about Charlie."  
"Mhm... Anyways, guess what."  
"What?"  
"We got a tour in thirty minutes, she's going to meet us there."  
I stood from my seat, "Really?!"  
He nodded, "Yep."  
"Well, let's go!"

"Woah..." I looked around in awe. The landlord, Miranda, smiled.  
"You two like it so far?"  
"Absolutely." Dennis said.  
"That's good. Now, let's take a look at the balcony."  
Den held up a hand, telling me to stay behind. This may be his cue of the D.E.N.N.I.S system to activate. But she was altering it when she looked at me weirdly,  
"Why isn't he coming with?"  
Dennis and I exchanged glances,  
"Well, um, you see my partner here, erm..." He messed up.  
"Partner? Are you two together?"  
He held a finger up, trying to explain himself. But she kept talking.  
"Well, you two found the perfect place! It's very suitable for starting families with. _And_ if you two aren't ready for children yet there's a bar called The Rainbow that I think you will enjoy if you're the ones to be around for social events."  
"But I didn't mean to say partner... We're roommates."  
Her face went through many shades of red. "Oh... I'm terribly sorry."  
"Oh no, it's fine. Let's check out the balcony?" He walked out with her through the sliding door. I take this chance to look around the apartment once more. Both bedrooms were about the same size, the only difference was that one had a bathroom in it since it was a master bedroom. Dennis took the master last time so I guess he'll have it again. I don't really mind. Our rooms will be across from each other so I guess that's good. I get out of the bedroom/bathroom hallway and was in the living room again. The dining room was in between the balcony and the kitchen. This apartment was better in person. I look over at the glass door to find that Dennis and Miranda were laughing as they came back inside.  
"Alright, the apartment is yours! You can give me the money tomorrow."  
Dennis smiled, "Alright, thanks so much."  
She gave him the keys and we went to the kitchen to sign the papers and in ten minutes, the apartment was ours.  
"D has been successful." He said with pride once she left.


	5. Five - Dennis

Dee threw me and Mac a house warming party for one, she was excited about us leaving her apartment, and two, to be nice. For now and for the party, every piece of furniture was plastic. Me, Mac and Charlie were talking to each other about the fact that Dee didn't invite him but he came anyways.  
"Yeah, I don't understand why she would get mad about that, Charlie." Mac says before taking another sip of beer. Suddenly, a girl came up to us.  
"Which one of you are the couple celebrating tonight?"  
Mac and I raised our bottles of beer, a smile spread on our faces. This has been the second time someone congratulated us about getting a new apartment.  
Her face lit up, "Awe! Congrats you guys!" She beamed before leaving us. Okay, that congratulations was a bit weird but oh well. I put my arm around Mac casually,  
"I wonder how many people will congratulate us on getting the apartment." I say. He nodded, narrowing his eyes for he was thinking.  
"Two people have done so so far, right?"  
"Yep."  
The next few people who came up to us, their compliments got weirder and weirder. Even this couple who just came up to us.  
"So, how long have you two been together?" The very attractive woman asked me while linking her arm into her boyfriend's. I look over at Mac before responding with a shrug,  
"We've known each other since high school."  
"Awe! That's how Brad and I met, right Brad?" She looked up at him and he smiled, kissing her forehead.  
"Yes, Kelsey," He looked over at us, "Next week is our ninth anniversary."  
"We're having our twelfth anniversary next month." Mac stated, I explained further for I didn't want them to get the wrong idea,  
"Yeah, we've been roommates for twelve years now."  
Kelsey nodded in interest, "Did you move in together right away after high school?"  
"Oh, no, we did our own things for a while before moving in together."  
Brad nodded as well, "Makes sense." He looked over at Kelsey before she looked at him as well then back at us,  
"Well, we're happy for you two but we should probably go. Congrats for finding a new place to start a family." A family? I couldn't get clarification for they had left before I could say anything.  
"A family?" I looked at Mac and Charlie confused.  
"Oh, Dee didn't tell you? This is a party celebrating you two, you know? Becoming a couple. Everyone thinks you're a gay couple."  
"A what?! Where's Dee?!" I remove my arm from Mac's shoulders, searching for my sister.  
"She's over there talking to some of the guests." Charlie pointed her out. I marched over to her, overhearing her conversation,  
"I've been very supportive of my brother, causing him to finally have the courage to ask out Mac, his boyfriend now. They moved in together so fast! And now they're looking to adopt..." She looked over at me and began to look nervous.  
"What the hell, Dee?!"  
"Excuse me." She shooed off the guests around her, "Hey, it was the only way to get people to come! And on a positive note, you two have things for the house!" She gestured towards the gift table. I put my hands on my hips,  
"So is this why so many people have been congratulating us and asking how long we've been together?"  
She shrugged, "It's not my fault you didn't get a clue on what was happening."  
I sigh and slid my hand down my face in frustration, covering my mouth for a moment before replying. "That's not my point, Dee! You should've just told everyone we're just roommates!"  
"You should just be grateful that I threw a party for you two. You know how expensive that shit is? Well, not really. But still!" She pushed past me to leave the apartment, leaving me to watch her walk out the front door.


	6. Six - Mac

I looked at Charlie awkwardly when Dennis stormed off to confront Dee, my cheeks burned.  
"Why, Charlie? Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know if you guys were going along with it or something!"   
I sigh and look over at Dennis, Dee and him were quietly arguing until Dee began to raise her voice as she said,  
"Well, not really. But still!"   
Dennis watched as she left. The guests looked at him weirdly for a moment before going back to their conversations. He came back to Charlie and me, frustration was all that was seen.  
"I'm going in the room, end the party soon, please." And before we can ask what happened he went off into his room, closing the door behind him.  
"Well I think I'm going to get going actually... Things got a bit awkward..." Charlie said, discomfort heard in his voice.  
"Yep, go on ahead buddy..."

After the last guest finally left I cleaned up a bit before going over to Dennis' door, hesitant on if I should knock. After a moment of thinking I decided to knock.  
"Come in!" His voice called out, muffled from the wood that blocked his words.   
I opened the door and saw that he laid on the floor. I pressed my lips together for I didn't like seeing him when he was upset or down. I went over to him and sat next to him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... I think." He looked up at me before bringing his attention to the ceiling again before closing his eyes. He then let out a long sigh,  
"Mac, I'm sorry about the party."  
My brows furrowed,   
"What do you mean?"  
"How I just left, all because Dee told the guests we were a couple..."  
I bit my lip before laying down the opposite direction of which Dennis was laying. "I mean, I probably would've done the same thing. Especially since she told them that we were starting a family. I totally get where you're coming from, man."  
"Really?" He lifted his head from the ground to look down at me. I sat up slightly, propping myself up with my palms on the floor.  
"Yeah, man. It's fine!"   
He smiled slightly before laying his head down again,  
"Thanks, Mac. I feel a bit better now." From here I still saw his smile. It made me smile as well.   
We sat/laid in silence for a while until Dennis finally sat up straight.   
"Want to go look at furniture?"  
"What time is it?"  
He checked his phone which sat beside him, "Six-thirty. Most furniture stores close at eight."   
I thought about it, "It would be nice to get some couches in here soon. And a TV... Beds..."   
He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my absolute answer. I stood, nodding,  
"I'm down for it."  
"Great. Can you, uh.. Help me up?" He let out a slight chuckle and so did I as I offered him a hand. Though, I must've pulled him too hard for he stumbled to my chest, causing me to nearly lose my balance. For a moment I was tempted to kiss him again but I fought against it by laughing nervously. He did the same as he stepped back, away from my personal space.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."

We decided to go to a friend of ours instead who always knew the great deals, and now we should be heading down to get two couches, two brand new mattresses, and a forty-eight inch flat screen TV by next week as long as we bring the money. The house warming party gave us our plates, bowls, eating utensils, cooking utensils, pots, pans, all of the kitchen stuff. It also got us a nice DVD player which we can hook up to the TV when we get it. We were pretty much set for all we needed now were the furniture coming next week and some new cleaning supplies soon. Though, the price of the furniture coming next week altogether was two thousand dollars. We only have nine hundred saved.   
"How are we going to get the rest of the money by next week?" Dennis asked for he must have realised the time crunch we were now in. I shrugged,   
"I don't kn- Wait a minute..."  
He looked at me, curious on what my idea was, "What is it, Mac?"  
"We live literally across the street from The Rainbow! I can apply there, get a lot of tips?"  
Dennis nodded, "Yeah! And maybe I should work there too! Remember when we ran that gay bar a few years ago?"  
"Oh yeah! Dude, you made a shit ton of money! We should both apply! Should we go now though? I think they're open till eleven and it's only, what? Nine?"  
He checked his phone, nodding once more, "Yeah! Dude, we need to look good. So let's get ready and leave in ten to fifteen minutes?"  
"Yep."  
We rushed to our rooms and chose the best outfits we could find. When we came out at the same time we checked ourselves out.  
"Nah..."   
Back in our rooms we went and I went through four more different outfits until I was positive this one would get me the job. It was a black tank with nice fitted jeans. My muscles stood out and I felt confident in myself. When I walked out and saw Dennis I was shocked to find that his outfit was way better than mine! It was a navy blue button up, with the first two buttons left undone, with dark jeans that went perfectly well with the top and he wore casual leather shoes. All I was wearing was all black converse Charlie found for me one day.  
"Are you ready?" Dennis asked.  
I nodded, "Let's go get ourselves jobs at The Rainbow!"

 

 


	7. Seven - Dennis

Mac and I walked through the doors of the Rainbow, and let me tell you, it was different compared to Paddy's. It actually looked like the time when we made the bar into a gay bar. Except a bit more colourful. We were greeted instantly.  
"Hey, welcome to the Rainbow! What can I do to help you two fellas?" A very masculine man greeted. I looked over at Mac and saw that he gawked at the size of this guy's biceps. I looked back at the man,  
"We're looking to apply here."  
"Right this way." The man smiled and began to lead us towards the back. "Mike should be in here in a few. You two get comfortable now." The man whose name we never received left the office we sat in.  
"I really hope we'll get the job." Mac said.  
"Same."   
A man with blonde hair and brown eyes soon came in. I'm guessing this was Mike for, well, his name tag said so.  
"Hey, guys. So I've heard you two are looking to work here?" He said as he leaned against his desk, facing us.  
"Yeah, I've been here before and I was thinking that this would be a great place for me to work." Mac started to explain.  
"Oh, honey. From the looks of it, I would give you the job already!"  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yeah, we'd need some beefcakes, won't we?" The man raised an eyebrow.  
Mac grinned and looked at me, "This man gets it!" He chuckled.  
Mike glanced over at me, "And who must you be? I've never seen you before..."  
"Oh, I'm Dennis. Mac and I thought that this would be a great place to work at for clearly, as you said, his masculinity and my experience."  
"Experience? Explain."  
"Well, you see. The bar Mac and I work at, a few years ago ran a gay bar. And I was a very charismatic bartender."  
His face lit up, "Wait, Paddy's Pub? I remember you!" Mike laughed.  
"Really? Well I guess I'm not one to forget." I smiled at my vainity.  
Mike clasped his hands together and stood up straight, "Alright. You two got the job! Just fill out the application," He leaned in, "because rules are rules," He stood straight again, "and tell any of the workers to hand them directly to me and I'll approve them immediately!"   
"Wow, really?" Mac asked with a grin.  
"Mhm!" Mike turned to his desk and got two papers. "There's a front and a back so be sure to fill in both sides." He handed us the applications.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"No problem. Come back tomorrow with those, let's get back out there and see what's going on." He walked over to the door.  
Mac and I looked at each other before folding the papers and putting them in out pockets.  
"Should we really go?" I asked when Mike was gone.  
"I don't see why not, come on Dennis! Let's just have a few drinks."  
We got up from our chairs, "Alright. I don't see why not." I said before leaving the office with him.


	8. Eight - Dennis

_One shot._  
_Two shots._  
_Three shots._  
_Four shots..._  
_Ten shots...._  
_Fifteen......._

I stare up at the ceiling, laying on my floor. Was it morning already? And what is that smell? I sniff the air.  
_Sex._  
Wait... Sex?!  
I was now realising the feeling of warmth from someone beside me. I grew nervous. Did Mac and my drunken self have sex last night?! Containing my panic, I slowly turn to see a... Oh, hello there... It was only a hot, sexy lady. Why am I not as relieved though? Ah, whatever. I screwed a girl! Why should it matter? I chuckle to myself and sit up, nudging the girl awake.  
"You can leave now." I said with a slight smile. She gave me a weird look and handed her hand out. Oh, she was a hooker. I grab my wallet and hand her seventy-five dollars, for I don't remember if the sex was good or not. She frowned slightly before gathering her clothes and leaving my room, finding herself out of the apartment. I sigh and get up, pulling on some sweatpants.  
Mac was in the kitchen peeling two apples.  
"Good morning, Dennis." He said with a bright smile. Though that smile hid something...  
I cleared my throat, "Good morning, Mac."  
"Care for an apple? Don't swallow the seeds this time." He offered one of the perfectly peeled apples, and I took it,  
"Thanks, and I won't." I chuckled softly and took a bite, and damn this was a juicy apple. It tasted very sweet with a perfect mix of sour. Mac bit into his too, leaning against the counter now with his forearms propping himself up.  
"So, crazy night, huh?" I said to break the silence.  
"Yes, it was." He stood up and went out of the kitchen and into the dining room where a plastic table with plastic chairs were and sat down, his back facing me. I pressed my lips together and went to join him.  
"What's wrong, Mac?" I ask.  
He took another bite and swallowed it before answering, "Nothing, why?" He stared outside the sliding door to the balcony.  
"You seem... _off_."  
He finally looked at me, "Nah, I'm just tired." He chuckled and sat back in his seat, "Hangovers, am I right?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him but decided to let it be for now. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for work." I set my apple down on the table before getting up.  
"Alright, Paddy's in the morning then the Rainbow at five?"  
I nod, "Yep, that's the schedule today." I went to my room and got dressed. Man, my body is sore. Maybe the sex was good after all? Hmm...

Mac and I walk into Paddy's and there is already chaos happening before our eyes.  
"Charlie, you mother fucker!!!" Dee yelled as she came in through the back. "You were the one who stole my pack of cigarettes?!"  
We looked over at Charlie who was behind the bar. He held his hands up in the air,  
"I didn't do it! I swear!"  
"You liar!" She marched up to the bar and threw the empty box at him, storming off into the back once more.  
"Woah, what just happened?" Mac asked, laughing.  
"I did steal her pack of cigarettes." Charlie laughed as well.  
I shake my head in amusement and went over to the back of the bar, pulling out a bottle of beer. "Any of you guys want one?" I offered.  
"Yeah, I'll take one." Charlie said.  
"Me too." Said Mac.  
I got two more bottles out and opened all three, handing the two out to them and picking mine up. I took a sip before setting it down on the counter again, "Where's Frank?"  
"Oh, he's sick back at the apartment. Man, it was disgusting. Puke every-"  
I winced, holding my hand up to silence Charlie, "We don't need the details, Charlie."  
Mac shrugged and had a swig of beer.  
We stood around at the bar with nothing to do...


	9. Nine - Mac

I watched Dennis from where I stood, taking an order for the group of men in front of me.   
"You got that?" A man asked me. I look back at him,  
"Hmm?"  
"The order?"  
"Oh, yeah! You asked for the BLT with the waffle fries as a side, he," I looked over at the man next to him, "wanted the chicken strip with ranch, and he," I gestured towards the last group member, "only wants a Mike's Hard Lemonade."   
They nod and I write the last part of their order before looking back at where Dennis stood in his halo of pink light. I then felt a nudge,  
"Is that your boyfriend bar tending?" One of the men asked.  
I blush and shake my head, "No, he's my roommate... Best friend too."  
"He's a pretty thing, you like him or something?"  
"Well... Yeah, I do..."  
"Then what are you waiting for? Go get your man! And our order!" The group laughed. I laugh nervously before heading to the kitchen where I put the ticket order on the line.   
Get my man... Get Dennis...   
I sigh and thought about last night. No, I shouldn't think about that. I need to get back to work and not think about Dennis.

I just finished wiping a table before going over to the empty bar. It's eleven twenty-two and we were still closing/cleaning up. Just me, Dennis, and two other coworkers named Jeff and Aaron.   
Jeff is what I call a beefcake. His muscles are _huge_! He also has light brown hair in a crew cut with blue eyes. He looks like a beefed up Dennis. And Aaron is decent. He has dark brown hair and warm brown eyes.   
I now wipe the area in front of Dennis and me, looking up at him every now and then as he cleaned the glasses.   
"I got a lot of tips tonight." He said.   
"Same here. How much?"  
"Around a hundred." He said nonchalantly. My eyes widen,  
"Nearly a hundred?!"  
He shrugged, "Maybe more. How about you? How much did you make?"  
"Sixty something!"  
"That's still good." He smiled as he set down the last glass. We walked over to the end of the bar where he would get out from behind the bar and we go to the back where we dropped off the keys and things we had. Also to clock out.   
"So a hundred and sixty a day would get us up to around a thousand by next week..." I said as we walked out to go home.   
"Yeah, and with the nine hundred we'd be up to a thousand nine hundred..." Dennis looked up in thought. "We'll also get paid by next week the same day we need to pay for the stuff."  
"True." I look at him and smile as we came up to our apartment.

"So, what should we do for movie night tonight? We don't have a TV yet." I say as I sit next to Dennis on the couch made of comforters Dee gave us. He shrugged,  
"We can... Ah, I don't know. What would you do at twelve o'clock midnight?"  
I shrug as well, "I don't know, Dennis..." We both sat in thought, trying to get an idea. Well, he was the only one brainstorming. The night before was stuck in my head all day. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't know what to think of it...   
I jump nearly as I felt Dennis nudge me,  
"How about we play a drinking game? I know a hangover cure for tomorrow." He wore a slight smirk. It did seem like fun.   
"Alright, I'm in. What's the game?"  
"Truth or Dare or Drink."  
I furrow my eyebrows, "What's that?"  
"Well usually you'd either do only the truth part to Truth or Dare and if you don't want to answer the truth then you'd take a shot or sip of beer, vice versa with the dare part."  
"Okay..."  
" _But_ , we could do both." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. A smirk spread across my face as well.   
"Both."  
He chuckled, "Alright, let me get the twelve pack." He got up and went to retrieve the said items.


	10. Ten - Dennis

I open the fridge and take out the twelve pack of Bud Lite. This game is going to be fun. I smirk as I close the fridge and leave the kitchen to go back into the living room. I sat back down on the comforter couch with Mac.   
"Alright, who's gonna start?" I ask.   
"I guess I will." He offered.   
I nod and opened up the box and handed Mac a can. I got one out for myself as well.   
"Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm.... Truth?" I shrug.   
"Do you miss living with Dee?"  
I scoff, "No!" We both laugh. "Okay, my turn..." I tried to think of a dare and a truth.   
"Truth or dare?"  
He looked up in thought, "Dare..." He said with his face showing he was uncertain.  
"I dare you to chug that whole can of beer in five seconds." I began to set up my timer on my phone.   
"Alright, if I fail?"  
"You drink my can of beer." I say with a smirk, "And we won't continue until you're done with both." I added.   
He scrunched his face up and opened his beer. "Let me know when to start."  
"Three, two, one!" I hit the start button just as he brought the can to his lips and began to chug. He finished a second after the timer went off and I laugh, handing him my can of beer.   
"That's not fair! I was a second off!"  
I sigh in amusement, "Hey, more beer for you." He thought of it then shrugged, realising the positive, and grabbed my beer. I watched as he quickly drank the second beer.   
"Okay, okay... Let's go." He said as he tossed his empty cans to the side, "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to..." He looked around, his eyes soon landed on the balcony door. He then looked back at me, "I dare you to go out there and yell, "Mac is awesome and I, Dennis, am not!"" He laughed. I went tight lipped,   
"But it's the middle of the night."  
He shrugged, "Drink up then." He tossed me a Bud Lite.   
I sigh and open the can, taking a swig. I clear my throat,  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
What should I dare him?  
"I dare you to call Dee and when she picks up tell her, "Go to sleep, bird!"" We laughed and he pulled out his phone, dialling in her number and putting it on speaker. The line trilled three times before she picked up.   
_"Hello?"_ Her voice sounded heavy of sleep, we woke her up.   
"Go to sleep, bird!" Mac said.   
_"You're_ _the one who wo-"_ He hung up on her and we burst out laughing.   
"That god damn bird." I say.   
"Yeah, that damn bird."  
We laugh once more before it died out so we could continue the game.   
"Ah... Okay, Dennis. Truth or dare?" Mac sat up straight.   
"Dare."  
"You call the bird this time and let's see what she says."   
I nod and pull my phone out and called her. It took two trills.   
_"_ Why _are you and Mac calling me at one in the fucking morning?!"_ The bird screeched.   
"Because I care about you sis, how's the old man?"  
Dee muttered something incomprehensible before hanging up and we both laughed out loud again.   
"Oh, man... This deserves a free drink." I chuckle and sip my beer.   
Mac got his third beer and drank some as well, "Yeah..." He sighed in amusement.

The drinking game lead to Mac drinking seven beers and me drinking five. Though it went on for we opened up one of the extra wine bottles we had from the housewarming party. We got pretty wasted to where I forgot how bad the dares got and how lame the truths became. Oh what a night...


	11. Eleven - Mac

My head was pounding this morning.   
"Dennis? What's the cure you said you had?" I ask him. He sat with me at the table.   
"Coconut water with eggs. That's what I've been using."  
"All this time?"  
He nodded simply and got up, going to the kitchen. I heard the sound of the stove starting up and eggs being cracked. In a few minutes he came  
back with two plates of eggs, setting a plate down in front of me.   
"I'll be back with the coconut water."  
I smile and began to eat my eggs. They're so good. Dennis soon came back with two bottles of coconut water.   
We had our light breakfast and went to get ready for work today. I pulled on one of my usual tees and jeans. When I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I look into the mirror to find... A hickey?! My eyes grew wide and I stumbled out of the bathroom, my cheeks burning up with blush. I passed by Dennis.  
"Mac, what's wrong?"   
I ignored him and closed the door  
behind me, "Give me a minute!" I shout so he could hear me. I quickly go through my closet, finding the only thing that could cover my neck... A grey turtleneck... The gang is going to make fun of me today. I roll my eyes and peel my tee off, switching it in for my turtleneck. Why did I have a turtleneck? Ah whatever, it's saving me today. But why didn't Dennis notice? Wait, I was wearing my robe. That's probably why.   
"Mac! What's taking you so long?!"  
"I'm coming!"

Just what I was expecting, the gang was staring at me weirdly.   
"Yeah, I still don't understand why you changed into that, Mac." Dennis said, "The shirt you were wearing before was fine."  
"What shirt was he wearing before?" Charlie asked.   
"One of his t-shirts, the one that says _"RIOT"_."  
They looked back at me.  
"Why did you change?"  
I tried to come up with an excuse, especially with how Frank stared at me in suspicion.   
"Maybe he's feeling cold."  
 _Oh thank god..._  
I nod, "Yeah, I'm feeling cold today."  
"But that doesn't make sense!" Dennis exclaimed. I shrugged.  
"I'm late because of _you_ sons of bitches!" Dee marched into the bar.   
"What's with the angry bird?" Frank asked. We all erupted in laughter.   
"Enough!" She silenced us, "These two dick heads call me at _one_ last night!" She pointed at me and Dennis.   
"Don't you mean this morning?" Charlie corrected.   
"Charlie, shut up! I'm mad at you too!"  
"For what?!"  
I sigh and adjust the collar of my itchy turtleneck, and that was when my mind wandered off.   
Did Dennis give me a hickey last night? How? Did I dare him to? Does he remember?  
"Mac!" Dee's voice rang in my ears.   
"Huh?" I look up at her.   
"I said, what's with the turtleneck?"  
"He's feeling cold." Charlie answered for me. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, irritated still from a few minutes ago.   
Good. They no longer care about my turtleneck...


	12. Twelve - Mac

I walk out of the bathroom and Charlie comes out of nowhere, pulling my turtleneck collar down.   
"Charlie!" I exclaimed. I tried to keep the collar up, but he kept on pulling it.   
"Mac, let. Me. See!"  
We both struggled with me trying to keep my neck covered and Charlie trying to tug the collar down.   
"Mac, the more you struggle, the harder it's going to get for all of us." Dennis said.   
I sigh, "Fine..." I let go and let Charlie reveal the hickey. The gang gasped and Dennis's eyes grew wide. He stepped back a bit. I think he knows it's from him. His hand went over his mouth now.   
"Woah there, who gave you that?" Dee asked.   
"I-I don't know!" I blush.   
"Damn... It's _dark_!" Frank stated.   
"Wait a second..." Dee looked over at Dennis who grew tense.   
"A guy at work did it!" I blurted out the white lie. Dennis continued to look nervous.   
Dee's suspicious stare turned into an interested look towards me, "Spill."  
"His name is.. Devon..." There was a guy named Devon at my other job.   
"Devon?"  
"Mhm..." I looked over at Dennis who now came up to me, patting my shoulder,  
"Good for you guys, I'm glad!" He smiled and had it to where only I could see his face and mouthed, " _We_ _need_ _to_ _talk."_. I nod.   
"Well are you two dating yet? Or was it just a fling?" Dee asked.   
I shrugged, "I guess we're just a work fling..."  
The gang nodded, satisfied with my "personal life ", before going their separate ways. Dennis stayed though and took me to the bathroom.   
"How bad did the game from last night get?!" He asked me.   
"I don't know! We drank a _lot_."   
"What's going on, guys?" Charlie stood behind us.   
"Nothing!" Dennis said quickly.   
Charlie's eyes went from Dennis, to me, and to my hickey. That's when he added two and two together, for his mouth became agape.   
"You gave Mac the hickey?!"   
"Shh!!!" We both tried to shush him.   
"Charlie, please don't tell anyone!" Dennis begged.   
Charlie raised his eyebrows, "I won't! But tell me what happened first!"  
Dennis and I looked at each other before I started to explain last night,  
"Dennis and I were bored last night after work and played a drinking game."  
"Which is?"  
"Truth or dare."  
"How is that a drinking game?"   
We both look at Dennis.   
"What? I saw it online before."  
"So what you two are telling me is that... Your game led  
to Dennis giving you a hickey?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I still wonder why that is." Dennis said.   
"Me too." I agreed. I honestly forgot what happened after Dennis and I started drinking the wine.  
"Well then... what are you guys gonna do about it?" Charlie asked.   
"Never speak of it again..." Dennis said, his face growing rather red. He left the bathroom as fast as possible.   
Never speak of it again? Well... I guess I understand...   
"Why that was harsh..." Charlie said. I looked at him,  
"Huh?"  
"He wants you two to forget about the hickey! Like it never happened!"  
"We don't remember it though so what's there to forget?"  
He sighed and brought me over to the mirror, his hands on my shoulders like a mother with her daughter on the daughter's wedding day.   
"Even if you don't remember, don't you like the fact that it happened?"   
We both stared in the mirror at my "love"bite.   
"I-I don't know... He seemed-"  
"Let's not worry about how he feels right now, Mac. Let's worry about how you feel."  
I kept my eyes on the mark on my neck, it _was_ very dark...  
"Yeah, I like it somewhat..."   
"Then that's all that matters." He patted my back before stepping away. "Let's go see what the gang is up to, huh?"  
I nod and follow him out of the bathroom, covering my neck once more.


	13. Thirteen - Dennis

_I_ gave Mac a _hickey_ last night?! Well... It does look like one of my hickeys, but still! How drunk did we get? I keep on trying to remember how it happened but it's hard. Everything from the night before is a blur to me.   
Mac and Charlie soon come out of the bathroom and I sigh. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Mac's neck. Granted the turtleneck is covering it, but the image is burnt to the back of my mind... How dark it was...   
"So, what are we doing today, guys?" Charlie asked.  
"I don't know... But, why don't we go to the movies or something?"  
"I'm down if we all agree." Mac said.   
I couldn't take my eyes off of his neck.   
"I want to go too, why not?" Charlie shrugged.   
"Alright, let's go."

Mac, Charlie, and I walked out of the theatre and let me tell you, Split is very complex. The ending was, well... It was messed up. But the actresses, they were pretty... good. Pretty good.  
"Well I'm not sure if I want to sleep alone tonight..." Charlie said, still spooked.   
"It wasn't that bad, Charlie." Mac says as he tossed out his cup.   
"I liked it."   
"I did too but that beast thing, man... It's getting to me..." Charlie looked back at the theatre we just walked out of. Mac and I shrugged at his comment.   
I checked my watch, "Hey, Mac and I gotta get heading to the Rainbow."   
"Alright, see y'all later!" Charlie said before going his own way.  
Mac and I started to walk to our apartment so we could change.   
As entertaining that movie was, it still didn't get my mind off of the hickey. I don't know why though. Why am I thinking about it?

"One hundred ninety... Two hundred... Two ten!" I exclaim as I finish counting my tips. Today was a busy day because someone spent their birthday here.   
"Dang! That's a lot!" Mac said as he pulled out his wad of tips. "I should count mine."   
I nod, "Yes, you should. I'm gonna clean the bar up while you do that."   
He nodded as well and got to counting. I was surprised Mike had a choker in his office which he let Mac borrow to cover the hickey. It actually went pretty good with the fishnet tank he wore with black ripped jeans. Gave him a grungy look, but it looked sexy. Not in a weird way though. Why did I think that?   
"One hundred seventy-two dollars!" He wore a huge grin, proud of himself.   
"That's good!" I set the rag down and go back to where he was.   
"They did order a lot of food." He chuckled.  
"Yeah, that was a huge crowd... If only Paddy's got that many people."  
"Yeah..."  
We stood with nothing more to do, the place was now clean and we were able to clock out now. I didn't realise how late it is though. It's nearly twelve! Mike was in the back when we came to check out.   
"Here's the choker, thank you for letting me use it." Mac said, handing him the accessory.   
"Awe, you can keep it. You rock it better than I do anyways."  
"Wait, really?"  
"Mhm! Now you have something to hide your evidence of scandals." Mike winked. We all laugh.   
"Goodnight, Mike." Mac and I say as we began to leave.   
"Goodnight, boys! Good job tonight!"  
We both walk outside now, heading back to the apartment.   
"So... When are we going to have our monthly night out?" Mac asks, "This month is about to end soon."  
"Right..." I think of it. "How about next week? We might have extra cash and since we're regulars, maybe the owner will give us a deal?"  
He nodded, "Alright, sounds good."  
We make it up to the lobby doors and go inside.


	14. Fourteen - Dennis

So Mac and I finally have our furniture and we now sit on our brand new couch, watching our usual movie for movie night, Predator. We have the beer, we have the popcorn, and we are set.  
"I kinda miss the comforter couch." Mac said.  
I chuckled, "Yeah, but this couch is better."  
"True."  
We continue to watch the movie. Though, I do have something to say.  
"So, would you want to go to Gugino's tomorrow night or friday night?"  
He looked up at me, "What's tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow's wednesday."  
Mac thought about it. "Friday night will be better."  
I nod in agreement. "Alright. What time would you want to go?"  
"Hmm... Seven?"  
"Okay, sounds good." I smile and bring my attention back to the movie.

Later on after the movie Mac and I went to go get ready for bed. Tomorrow we have work over at the Rainbow at twelve. It'll be a six hour shift.  
I now lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was nice to have a bed again. Especially a new one. This is the softest bed I've ever laid on. Now I should try to get new cameras for my room... I need to make more videos now since the ones I had before got burned in the fire. That'll be my next goal.  
The sound of Mac's door distracts me from my thoughts, why is he still up? I sit up a bit in my bed and stare at my closed door, seeing the light shining through. I then hear him leaving the apartment. Where is he going? I think about going to follow him but then again, why should it be my business to know where he is? I debate once more before sticking with not following him, staying warm in my bed. Something is on my mind, but I just don't know what it is... Is it something I long for?  
I lay back down all the way and go back to staring up at the moonlit ceiling. The faint blue light calming me. Wait... You know that feeling when you try to remember something but fail to and give up? And then the moment you're no longer thinking of it, it comes back to you somehow? Well... I remember what happened the night I gave Mac a hickey...

_Mac has the hiccups and we both laugh. God, my laugh was sloppy and disgusting. I hated it. But wait... Um... Woah..._   
_It's like I've lost control over my body because now I've pulled Mac close to me, kissing him tenderly. He doesn't protest because this is what he wants. I know it. I have us leaning against the wall behind Mac as I shove my tongue into his mouth. It felt strangely good... But I should stop... I need to. But I can't... It's like I'm glued to his mouth._   
_Eventually I begin to lower my kisses, going down to his neck. He moans and tilts his head back to where it hits the wall hard. He mutters an, "Ow.", and laughs. Though his laughter is silenced and turned into a moan as I sucked hard on his flesh, biting down every now and then. I felt that he grew hard for I was literally sitting on his lap. Okay, enough._   
_I take one last suck, sucking as hard as I could before pulling away. My mouth made a loud smacking sound as I did so. Mac stared at me with his big doe eyes, excitement and lust clouded over them. I wipe my mouth,  
"Alright, I think we should get to bed..." I mumble._   
_He nodded but looked disappointed. I sigh and get up, holding a hand out to help him stand up as well. I clean up the living room and Mac goes straight to his room._


	15. Fifteen - Mac

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing a light blue button up tee with black pants. The hickey is still there but it's more faint now. I still wonder how that happened. Oh well, it's friday night and Dennis and I are having our monthly dinner.   
I walk out of the bathroom and go into the living room where Dennis sat on the couch, waiting. He wore a blue long sleeve button up with some nice jeans.   
"Ready?" Dennis says as he stands up.   
"Yep, let's go."

Gugino's was fairly busy tonight, we were lucky to get a seat in the centre of the restaurant.   
"What can I get you two tonight? The usual?" Our waiter asked. All of the waiters know us well enough now since we've been coming here for nearly thirteen years.   
"Yes, please." Dennis said.   
"So the red wine to start off this evening?"  
We nod.   
"Alright, red wine coming up with the usual."  
"Thanks." I say as the waiter leaves our table. Dennis and I now stare at each other, a smile on our lips.    
"I love our monthly dinners here." I say.   
"I do too." He says while looking around the restaurant.    
I frown slightly. Wait, why am I frowning? I'm with the man I... Love...  
I bit my lip and look up at our waiter who had just came back with the wine.   
"Your regular meal will be out momentarily."  
We nod and Dennis grabs the wine bottle, pouring its contents into the two wine glasses. He hands me one.   
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
We take a sip of our drinks.   
"Quick question." Dennis says.  
"Yeah?" I sit up a bit.   
"That day the gang found out about the hickey, why didn't you tell them it was me?"  
I pause, unsure of how to answer. "Well... I... I don't know, Dennis..."  
He covered his face with both hands, pulling them away, down his face, covering his cheekbones, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked that..."  
"It's fine..."   
We both look down awkwardly at our glasses on the table.   
"Do you like Devon?"  
"I don't know, why?"  
He sighs, "Again, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm asking you all these questions... It's just..." He smirked slightly, "I don't really like the idea of people taking credit for my doings."  
I blush, not knowing how to respond. Good thing our food is here. We begin to eat. Hopefully Dennis is no longer thinking about Devon.

We go into Dennis's room after  
we come home, making out. He pushes me down onto his bed and I stare up at him in wonder. What riled him up to be like this tonight? He smirks and hovers over me, his hot breath on my neck. He kisses it roughly, undoing my shirt and taking it off my body. I moan and hold his head against my neck. His left hand sneaks down my bare torso and to the button of my pants. He pulls away, his smirk deeper than before.   
"Woah, you're hard..."

"Mac, wake up!" He says laughing.   
What? What's going on?  
I open my eyes to find Dennis standing over me, beer in hand. I was laying on the couch.   
"What happened?"  
"I think you were having a sex dream."   
My face burns up, "Wh-What do you mean?"  
He laughs again, "You have a boner."  
I look down and see it. I quickly get up, rushing to my room and closing the door behind me.   
"Hurry up and get ready, we have to be at Paddy's in ten minutes!" He tells me.   
I'm so embarrassed...


	16. Sixteen - Dennis

Mac and I walk into the bar and for once, no commotion was happening.   
Charlie was writing his illegible hieroglyphic writings on a colouring sheet, Dee was on her phone, scrolling through her facebook, and Frank was sitting at the bar with his... Toe knife... Revolting...  
"Hey, guys!" Charlie said, looking up from his work. "I wrote another song!"  
"It doesn't have that crap about spiders and rape does it?" I ask, a bit worried of this song.  
"What?! No! Nightman never had anything about rape in it! It's a beautifully written piece of art."  
Mac and I exchange glances before going over to sit at the bar in front of Charlie.   
"Let me go grab my keyboard!" He walked out of the service area and went to the basement.   
"Nightman _was_ about rape." Mac stated.   
I, as well as Frank and Dee who overheard, agreed with him.   
Charlie soon came back with his keyboard and set it down on the counter top. Everyone was listening now as he played a chord.   
"Shadowman... Lurking in the shadows...."  
"Wait, wait, wait, hold up..." I interrupt.   
Charlie sighs, "What, Dennis?"  
"So it's a shadowman now?!"  
We all look at Charlie weirdly. He stared back at us, confused.   
"What? What's wrong with a shadowman?"  
We all stand in silence for a moment.   
"Just go on, Charlie." Frank said.   
Charlie cleared his throat and began playing again, singing, "He's so mean, meaner than the nightman..."  
"There you go, it is about rape! You've brought back nightman!" Mac butted in.   
"This is not about rape! Nightman was not about rape!" Charlie exclaimed.  
"Guys! Let the poor man finish!" Frank says, gesturing towards Charlie.   
"Thank you, Frank. Appears you're the only one with the common curtesy."  
The rest of us roll our eyes and continue to listen to Charlie's song.   
"He says, "Nightman! All you got is spiders! Well look at what I have!" Shadowman pulls out a cat! Shadowman..." He hits one last chord before looking up at us, "So, how'd you guys like it?" He seemed so proud.   
"It was really good, Charlie!" Frank said.   
"No it wasn't, it was complete shit!" Dee scoffed.   
"Oh, come on, Dee. Did you really have to say that?" I ask.   
"What? We all thought it, right?"  
"Deandra, apologise."   
"No, Frank! I'm not apologising to a man child who steals my cigarettes, pushes me away, and..." She groaned in frustration, "You know what? Forget it." And with that she left.   
The rest of the gang looked at each other awkwardly.   
"Well, Charlie, is there something going on between you and Dee?" Mac asked.   
"What?! No!"   
I looked at him, not believing him. "Then how come Dee used to tell me about the nights you shared?"  
We all stared at Charlie. He sighed,  
"We only slept around together when she was drunk and when I was high on glue."  
Mac and I share slightly disgusted glances.   
"So you're telling us you sleep with the bird?" Mac asks.   
"...Yeah..."  
We all shout in excitement.   
"You have to get her back, Charlie!" Frank exclaimed.   
"What?! No! I can't!"  
"Why not, Charlie? You guys will work perfectly together, under influences or not!" I say.   
He narrowed his eyes at me, curious now, "How so?"  
"You see, with you guys together, you won't have to worry about having the waitress love you and just be her care taker, and Dee will stop trying to keep guys around by stealing their things and making it look like they come back for her! Which clearly they don't. The poor men just want their stuff back!"  
"Yeah!" Mac and Frank agreed with me.   
"Okay... But how?" Charlie seemed to be interested.    
We all set up a plan.

 


	17. Seventeen - Mac

Charlie and Dee are on good terms now and have been hanging out more lately. I only wish for the same thing between me and Dennis. We have a thing going on, I know it... Just depends on how I should make it happen without forcing it.   
"Mac?" Dennis comes up to me, standing in front of me from the other side of the bar. I was just chilling behind it with a beer, thinking about the romance going on in the gang... Eh...  
"Yeah?"  
"I need your help."  
"With?" I took a sip of my beer.   
"Alright, this may not make sense, but can you give me ideas about where to go for a date? I just need a second opinion."  
A date?  
"Uh... Yeah, sure. Do you have anything in mind so far?"  
"Gugino's, but I feel like I go there too often. Then there's this new place called Salon Romantique,"  
That new french restaurant/lounge? I nod to show that I was following.   
"or that Maggiano's restaurant."  
All of these choices seem good, but...  
"Who's this date?"  
"That shouldn't matter. I'd rather not say."  
I sigh in defeat, "Go for Salon Romantique. I've heard their food is amazing." I just hope it's for me. Ah, who am I kidding? ...I don't know anymore.   
He smiled and patted my shoulder, "Thanks, man. I'm going to go make a reservation." He left me to chill by myself again.   
This is troubling me now. Who is Dennis's date? Can it be me? Or is it some "hot", "sexy", "attractive" woman? I scoff to myself for I'm clearly better than any woman out there...   
Taking my last swig of beer, I throw the empty bottle away and go try to find Charlie. He was in the basement cleaning.   
"Hey, cleaning for the inspection?"   
He looks up at me, "Yeah. What's up?"  
I shrug, "Nothing much. Dennis is planning a date but I don't know who this date is..."  
"Mhm... I think it's for you."  
I furrow my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
He rested his hands upon the broom handle, leaning in a bit closer to say, "I overheard him say, "I need to know what he'd choose."," He stood up straight again, "Then he said something about how he can't make the decision and that he wanted it to be "a place that's good for him"..."  
I nod, about to answer but Charlie added in,  
"Though I don't know if he meant good for his standards or good for you."  
I furrow my eyebrows, "Well did he say, "I want a place good for me." or "I want a place good for him."?"  
"He said him... I think... But it's about you so I'm going with him."  
I sigh and cover my face in frustration. I soon uncover my face, "Did he say when this date was?"   
"Yeah, Valentine's day, dude!"  
I put my hands together and cover my mouth, "Alright, thanks for the info, Charlie."  
"No problem."  
"I'll let you get back to cleaning."  
And with that I left to go back to the bar.

"So, how was your day?" I ask Dennis when he came home from some errands he had to run. I was making Mac's Famous Mac and Cheese.   
"It was good, planning for Valentine's day." He walking into the kitchen, "You making mac and cheese? Doesn't have dog in it does it?"  
I frown slightly at the mention of Dennis Jr., "Please, don't mention him ever again. That month was a dark one for the both of us... And no... No animal meat. Just pasta and cheese."  
"Alright, I'm sorry."  
I turn off the stove and grab two bowls to serve our dinner. We have to get to the Rainbow at seven for another event. I think it's an anniversary. I bring the bowls of mac and cheese to the table where Dennis waited and set them down.   
"Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes, please."  
I went back into the kitchen to grab two bottles of Seagram's escapes in the flavours of Jamaican Me Happy.   
"Wait, I thought you didn't like Valentine's day." I said as I sat down again, handing him his wine cooler.   
He took a sip, "Eh, I'm changing it up this year."  
I nod and begin to eat.   
After a while I'm nearly finished.   
"It's me, isn't it?" I ask.   
He looked up at me in mid-bite, eyebrow raised, "What?"  
"I'm the date."  
His eyebrows were now furrowed as he set down his fork, "No...? It's this girl Penelope."  
My heart sank like titanic. I couldn't believe I had the slightest bit of hope. "Oh..." I look down at my food and push it around slightly with my fork, "How'd you meet this Penelope?" I raised my eyebrows like I do sometimes when I'm being petty.   
"Look, I'm sorry Mac. I know you love me or whatever but..."  
That hurt even more. I mean, yes I love him but...   
"No, it's fine. I'm just simply asking how you two met." I smile and looked up at him. He stayed silent for a moment, unsure on if he should tell me. What? You hurt me already. Go on and finish doing so, you beautiful idiot...  
"Well, we met that one day when I was at Paddy's and you were with Charlie trying to help him with Dee. She sat down and I couldn't resist, she's so beautiful."  
I nod to show that I was following.   
"So we talked that afternoon, got to know each other, and we had our first date that night I was off and you had to work at the Rainbow."  
"Oh, I see..."  
"Yeah... And now we have a date at Salon Romantique, Valentine's day."  
I sigh and pick up my bowl for I was finished, "I'm happy for you."  
"Are you really?" He turned around to look at me.   
"Yeah." I begin to rinse my dish, washing it soon after.   
"I still care about you, Mac. I hope you know that."  
"Of course." I turn to go up to him and smile. I wanted to kiss his head but couldn't. He has Penelope. Instead I place a hand on his shoulder briefly before going towards my room,  
"We have to start heading to the Rainbow."


	18. Eighteen - Dennis

"Mac? Do you know where that one navy button up of mine is?" I ask, walking to his room with only my dress pants on.   
"No, why?" He looked up, trying to only focus on my face now.   
I sigh, "I can't find it."  
"Did you check the laundry?"  
"Yeah! Like three times!"  
"That one pile in the living room that's there for some reason?"  
I thought about it, "No actually, let me check." Why we had this pile, we seriously didn't know. It was just there. And what do you know...  
"Found it! Thanks, Mac!" I began to head back towards my room.   
"No problem, baby."   
...  
I froze at my door and looked over at Mac who sat in his bed still, reading. "What was that?"  
He looked up, "I said no problem, buddy."  
"Oh... I thought I heard something else..." We stared at each other before he got up and my chest tightened.   
"Go finish getting ready for your date." He closed the door.   
Tight lipped, I went back into my room to do so.

"I've heard of this place but I've never got the chance to actually check it out!" Penelope said as she sat with me at our reserved table. Penelope is just beautiful. She had just turned thirty and looks like she's nineteen! She has long light brown hair, marvellous hazel green eyes, fair skin that is smooth and perfect. She clearly knows how to do makeup so well. Her tits are a compromise though, looking to be about a C-cup... Ah, it's fine. The dress she is wearing right now makes them look big. The white with silver sequin gives a model-like vibe from her for she's clearly looking very attractive in it. Good thing we're sitting at a table.   
"So have you been here before or is this your first time as well?" She asked me.   
Flaccid. For now.   
"Oh, yeah, it's my first time here too." I give my most charming smile to her. She returned it,  
"I like it so far, this soupe à l'oignon is very good!"  
"Yeah, Mac said the food here is good. And he's right!" I chuckle softly.   
"Mac is your roommate, right?"  
"Oh, yeah! He is."  
"He seems like a nice guy from what you've told me."  
"Yeah, he is."  
"You think he'll like my sister?"  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah, her name is Veronica and she's twenty-seven."  
"Oh, well Mac is gay."  
"Oh... You never told me that."  
"Yeah, sorry." I shrug and continue to eat my pot-au-feu.   
"It's fine."

Later on that night we went to her apartment, had amazing sex, and we now lay on her bed with her head resting against my chest. If only we fucked in my room. I finally got my cameras that day I ran the errands for tonight. I was actually planning on bringing her home. But I guess she wanted to bring me home. I sigh softly. There's something in the back of my head though. Mac... I wonder what he's doing right now... Why though?


End file.
